Adventures in Candy Land
by crematosis
Summary: After a power outage strikes headquarters, Light tries to interest L in a board game. Unfortunately, that game happens to make L hungry.


It was oddly quiet at headquarters

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another short, humorous little story about L and Light. No yaoi this time. I bet you're all disappointed. I wrote this for my friend Candeh-chan who gave me the idea. Hi Candeh! –waves-

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light, or anything about Candy Land.

It was oddly quiet at headquarters. A bad storm had cut off all the electricity. The investigation team was forced to sit around with candles as lighting. Of course, no one was happy about this, but L was extremely upset. It was understandable, of course. L was always working on his computer. Without the clacking of the keys, it was too quiet.

L was restless, pacing across the room and looking out the windows at the storm raging outside. Light, being handcuffed to L, was forced to pace along with him and it was getting irritating.

"Can't you find something more productive than pacing?" Light growled.

L turned to stare at him. L's pale face looked even creepier by candlelight. "What does Raito-kun suggest?"

"You need something to do until the storm passes over and we get electricity back. You can't work on the computer, but maybe you can do something else that you like doing in the meantime."

"I want to work on the case," L said stubbornly. "That is what I would like to do."

"Well, you can't. What else do you do for fun?"

L stared at him. "For fun?"

Light frowned. "Don't you have any hobbies? Are you telling me that all you like doing is working and eating?"

"That is an accurate assumption," L murmured.

"Jesus Christ, Ryuuzaki. Well, that's going to change right now. I'm sure I have some crossword puzzles or logic puzzles lying around. That could be a fun diversion, right? You get to have fun and solve something at the same time."

L looked at him blankly. "Word puzzles? Those cannot be as important as a case."

"I know, damn it! But you can't work on the case right now. Just humor me and stop pacing. That's not doing any good anyway."

With a reluctant sigh, L settled back into his chair.

Light dug through his backpack. "I know I have some in here. Ah, here we go! A book of logic puzzles. These things are pretty easy, but fun just the same. I'll let you try the more difficult ones. Hey, these are already done!"

L leaned over to see. "Oh, the book of fake cases that Raito-kun had lying on the table last night? Raito-kun was having difficult solving some of them so I took the liberty of helping him out. All of them are done for you now."

Light groaned. "Okay, now I'll have to find you something else to do. Don't you have any board games or card games? Anything at all that we could do?"

"Umm," Matsuda murmured. "I-uh…" he flushed slightly. "I have a board game in my car that I was going to give to my niece. It's-well, it's really old and all. But I'm sure you guys could play it."

"Good idea, Matsuda. Why don't you go get that for us? What game is it, by the way?"

"Candy Land," Matsuda said meekly.

Light groaned as L perked up with excitement. "Yes, excellent suggestion," L said cheerfully. "Please fetch us that game right away. I am in the mood for candy."

Matsuda bundled himself into his coat and slipped out into the rain.

Light glowered at L. "This is a game, not a snack."

"But the title of the game suggests that it is edible. Perhaps the playing pieces are candy."

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that you've never played this game as a kid?"

"No, I have not. But I am very eager to try it."

"You can't eat the pieces," Light growled.

L pouted. "Raito-kun is being unfair. Perhaps he does not truly want me to have fun. Perhaps he is Kira."

"Shut up," Light snarled. "Eat the pieces if you want. I hope you choke on them."

"Thirty percent," L reminded him. "Death threats are uncalled for."

"I swear to god, Ryuuzaki, sometimes-" Light began.

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Matsuda burst back in the door, a box thrust under his coat. "Got it!" he beamed.

Most of the investigation team ignored the game, staying on the side to watch. Matsuda placed a candle on the small table in the middle of the room and set the box next to it. "Can I play?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," Light muttered. "Make sure he doesn't eat the game board. It would serve him right if he got sick eating cardboard."

"Thirty-five percent," L intoned.

Light scowled.

L watched contentedly as Matsuda pried the top off the box and started reading the directions. It looked like an enjoyable game. It was candy-themed after all.

Matsuda tried reading the directions. "So, um, we each get a little colored gingerbread man playing piece and we, um, try to-"

"They do not look like real gingerbread men to me," L interrupted.

"They're not," Light snapped. "They're made of plastic."

L frowned. "Such a misleading game."

"Ands um, we move our pieces around the board and we go through all these little areas. The candy cane forest and the gum drop-"

"When do we get to eat anything?" L interrupted. "Does the winner get to eat everyone's playing pieces?"

'I already told you those are made of plastic," Light snarled.

"What's the point of this game? What's the incentive for winning if you don't get a prize? Does the winner actually get candy?"

"No, you just get the thrill of winning," Light muttered.

L sank back in his chair. "How disappointing."

"Well, are you going to play or not?"

"I will, I will. But first, I must get something to eat from the kitchen. All these pictures of gum drops and molasses make me hungry since I can't eat any of them."

Light sighed. "All you do is eat and work, right?"

"Precisely, Ratio-kun. I need brain food. Continue setting up the game. I will join you in a second after I get some chocolate cake." He removed the handcuff from his own hand and attached it to Matsuda's wrist. "Make sure Raito-kun does not destroy the beautiful pictures, please."

Light groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I think this was a bad idea."


End file.
